A 'coming' delayed
by A Malfoy's Mistress
Summary: Malfoycest warning. Rated M for a reason. Malfoycest with a wicked twist....
1. Lucius is late

A.N. Hope you guys enjoy reading this half as much as I enjoyed writing it...:D  
Read both chapters together btw. THAT'S when it's effective really...

The carriage rolled away from the steps, and with a stifled yawn, Lucius Malfoy walked up the steps.

It had been a horribly boring meeting and worse, he had had to endure it with the thought that Draco would have returned, eating away at his insides. He had made it a point to always be home the day Draco returned. And he had insisted on punctuality on Draco's part always.

And, apart from moral issues, there was the undeniable fact that Draco was back. Back to him.

As he entered the house, a rare smile lit up the arrogant face as without even removing his cloak he made his way through the foyer, the large hall and straight up the sweeping oak staircase. As he turned on the landing, he quickened his step. Not bothering to knock, he entered the last room on the left. With a quickening pulse, he shut the door. The lights were off, but he knew they would be; Draco was probably sulking. He turned on the lights with a flick of his wand, and turned an apologetic, charismatic and charming smile- to an empty bed.

Lucius stared for a minute. Anxiety and disappointment both coursed through him. He turned and thoughtfully made his way out. He stood indecisively in the corridor for a few seconds. Then a soft smile played on his lips.  
It couldn't be; But how perfectly ironic. The smile growing a little wider, he walked to opposite end of the house. To his study. As he saw the gleam of light shining under the door, he almost laughed. Draco's planning was brilliant. He had to admit. How often had it been him waiting in there while Draco walked down this corridor? Still smiling, he knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice commanded. Lucius thrilled to the voice. His son's voice. It had all the power and authority of a man. Of a Malfoy.

He opened the door and walked in.

Draco was seated in_ his_ chair, feet up on the table. As Lucius shut the door, he snapped something shut. A watch, Lucius realised.

"Three hours and forty-five minutes, Father."

Lucius walked over to the desk. In the firelight, his son looked, if possible, even more beautiful than usual. As he watched, one elegant eyebrow raised itself, "Three hours and forty-five minutes, Father. That is how long I have been waiting."

"I'm sorry, Draco. There was an urgent meeting at the Ministry today. I kept trying to leave but they wouldn't let me." Something told him it wasn't the best timing for the kiss he'd been planning all day.

It felt strange, standing before Draco. He moved to a chair, but his son's voice rang out, "I haven't given you permission to sit."


	2. Draco dominant

Hearing his own lines coming from his son stunned Lucius immobile for a moment. Then, he slowly turned.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said I haven't granted you permission to sit yet. Malfoys don't _try_. Do you mean that I have sat here three hours and forty-five minutes while you _tried_." Those were his lines, that was his tone. As he remained standing, he saw a slight smile on Draco's face. This was ridiculous. He moved away and towards a chair. A leg-lock curse from behind nearly knocked him over. Incredulously, he felt himself being turned, till he was facing Draco again.

"Answer me, Father." His tone was cutting.

"Draco…Let…I'm truly sorry," the apology surprised even himself. Draco slowly got up and walked over. Once he was directly in front of his Father, he stopped. One hand caressed his cheek. Lucius' eyes closed. It was so, SO long since Draco had touched him. Then the hand suddenly gripped his chin. Lucius opened his eyes in sheer surprise.

His son's eyes gleamed with-amusement?

"Are you really sorry, Father?" he sneered.

"Draco…" his tone was sharp. The hand on his chin tightened.

"I hardly think you're in a position to take that tone with me," Draco snapped. To his horror and amazement, Lucius suddenly found himself going hard. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was the one who should be in control.

"ARE you truly sorry?" Draco repeated, and one hand moved down to Lucius' pants and began rubbing the cock within. Lucius' body responded at once.

Lucius gasped then hurriedly spoke, "Draco, dragon, I truly am sorry." His hand joined Draco's. But Draco moved away with an evil smile, "Not half as sorry as you're going to be."

He walked over and leant against the table. He raised his wand and Lucius felt himself slide forward. There was no question about it now, wondering what his son was going to do next; the sheer novelty of the situation- he was definitely hard.

Draco's eyes looked over his Father hungrily. It was so long since he'd seen him. So long since he'd touched him and been caressed by him…and he had waited 3 hours and 45 minutes!

His eyes came to rest at the bulge in Lucius' pants.

"So glad to see me Father? Or were you fantasising about me all day?" he asked smoothly, "Imagining my hands around your cock perhaps? Me going down on it? My tongue running along it…" Damn it. He was getting turned on himself!

As for Lucius, his cock was throbbing within his pants, straining against the fabric that held it in. One hand moved down automatically. But he found it forced back.

"Impatience, Father? Remember _I _was the one waiting." Draco said icily.

"But yes, it does seem a pity to cage in that struggling thing any longer, doesn't it?" with a flick of his wand, he removed Lucius' pants. His cock was standing fully erect. A smile crossed Draco's face while Lucius blushed. He saw his son walk forward and felt a hand run along his cock. Then he felt his legs loosen. So Draco had freed them!

But his hands were now forced behind his back. He glanced down at his son in slight alarm. Draco, leaned in and slowly kissed him. Lucius groaned and leant forward, allowing his son to enter his mouth. He felt Draco's tongue slowly taste him, intertwining with his own. He was awoken from his trance of pleasure by a tug at his cock. Looking up he saw that Draco was motioning him to the table. The idea of Draco commanding him around for the rest of the night was intolerable. He'd put an end to it immediately.

"Draco…stop…" the words he'd meant to sharp, came out almost pleading. Draco laughed. His hands ran lightly along Lucius' cock and stroked his inner thigh, "You forget Daddy, I'm in charge tonight. Move."

Completely helpless now, Lucius moved forward. Draco leant back against the table one hand still holding Lucius' hard on, which was if possible, growing even harder. He closed his eyes, revelling in the sensation of the powerful cock throbbing in his palm. Then he opened his eyes and lookes straight into Lucius' gray ones, "I will release your hands and you will disrobe me. You will touch only my clothes, until I tell you otherwise. And you will not touch your cock. Do you understand?"

Lucius' breath was coming in short spurts. But again, his response surprised himself.

"Yes, Draco,"

"Actually Daddy, I think I would prefer a 'Yes Dragon,'" Draco said silkily. Lucius' eyes widened. His son had certainly changed over the year.

"Yes, Dragon." He muttered. He felt his hands loosen and he moved swiftly to unbutton Draco's shirt. He felt his son push off his own cloak, which he still wore. As he took off Draco's shirt and caught sight of the lean body underneath, he couldn't resist kissing it. Something like an electric shock stung his mouth and he yelped in surprise.

"Precautions I took, Daddy dearest. Knowing your uncontrollable lust at the sight of your flesh and blood."

Blushing worse than ever, Lucius silently pulled away the shirt and laid it on the table. As he moved to the pants, Draco's hand caught his chin and turned it upward, "I rather think Daddy, I'd like you to ask me if you can take them off."

This was the limit, Lucius felt. He opened his mouth to protest. Draco's hand closed around his cock, "Daddy, daddy, daddy," Draco sighed, "_You_ are standing with your cock trapped in your son's hand. Not a very wise position to argue in, don't you think?"

Lucius stared in horror down at the boy. His mirror image, lacking but a coupe of inches in height. The look in Draco's eyes was the same look he, Lucius, wore when dealing with someone under his control. Calm, cold, commanding. But this was his _son_!!

"Yes, and you've fucked him for years now," something that might have been his conscience reminded him.

Giving up all pretence of a struggle now, he asked, "Dragon, may I remove your pants please?"

"You may," Draco said with a smile. God! The sight of his arrogant, powerful Father at his mercy turned him rock hard. As Lucius slid down his pants he found his son's hard on sticking into his face. A wry smile passed over his face as he realised why Draco was so aroused. As he stood up Draco ripped open his shirt.

Father and son were both now in the nude, eating each other's bodies hungrily with their eyes. Draco broke the silence by sliding back on the table and lying on his elbows.

"Pleasure me, Daddy,"he commanded. With an eagerness that proved his lust, Lucius moved in. His hands found Draco's cock and caressed it even as his mouth explored his son's body. It had been so long. And he found a change. Draco had left home a boy. He was now a man.

What Lucius held in his hands was proof enough of that. Draco groaned as his Father's tongue reached his nipples. The sound spurred Lucius on. For a few seconds, he was in charge again. His hands moved to Draco's thighs, gently stroking them. Beneath him, Draco shivered in ecstasy.

A low moan reached his ears, "Daddy, make me come."

At the sound, he felt his own cock release some pre-cum.

He now replaced his hands with his mouth, hungrily licking his son. He hadn't tasted him for months. Merlin! He was so delicious….

With his talented mouth and Draco's own eagerness, he got him to come in a few seconds.

As his son slowly relaxed from his wild orgasm, Lucius moved back up. His son's sparkling silver eyes stared up at him. Both their bodies were stuck together by a thin layer of sweat.

"Merlin! I've missed you daddy," Draco whispered, reaching up and kissing Lucius. This time, with his hands free, Lucius pulled him closer and devoured his mouth. He felt Draco's hands, running over his body. Then his son slid down and used his mouth as Lucius had. In Lucius' case it took even less time for him to come.  
They lay intertwined on the table afterwards, softly kissing, talking about their time apart. Draco sighed in contentment. He was back in his Father's arms. But he had had to wait so long!

He had to ensure _that _never happened again. An evil smile slowly crossed his face. While Lucius was still talking, one hand slid down and began rubbing his cock.

He felt Lucius grow hard again. Lucius smiled amusedly, "Again Dragon? Already?" Draco sat up and slid off the table. Lucius followed suit. He smirked as he saw his son's flushed face, dishevelled hair, his toned body glistening with sweat. Then his eyes closed in a spasm of pleasure as Draco's fingers found his sensitive head.

"Sit down, daddy," Draco said softly pointing at a chair. Lucius gratefully sank into it. His son kissed him softly, "I love you daddy. I love you so much." Hs eyes were soft and silver.

"I love you too, Dragon," Lucius ran his hand through the silver-blond hair.

"But you made me wait too long, Daddy. I grew hard thrice, just thinking and waiting. THRICE, Daddy, before you showed up."

"Dragon..I'm sorry."

"And just to make sure it never happens again…." He picked up his wand.

"What the…" Lucius struggled madly as roped bound him to the chair.

"Language, daddy," his son sneered, moving back to his cock. Lucius continued to struggle.

"Do you know how long I waited Daddy? I planned this night for months. Then you turned up late and changed all my plans." Draco said.

He moved back. Lucis felt a twinge of anxiety as his son pointed a wand at his cock.

"Draco..Dragon..no..what are you doing?"

"Hmmmm…I agree. It would be better to have you standing." He twirled his wand and Lucius found himself on his feet, hands still bound behind his back. His cock, deprived of Draco's attentions twitched desperately.

"_Eructus restrainum_," Draco whispered. Lucius felt his a strange tightening along his cock.

"Draco…what…?"

"It's a spell I learnt at school, Father." Draco said, formal and polite, "What it does, is maintain your hard-on. And arouse you to the point of coming. But unless I release you, you can't come."

Lucius gazed disbelievingly at him. Then as he felt the effects of the spell and saw Draco walk away he called desperately, "No! Dragon. Forgive me. I'm sorry! I truly am." His son turned and raised an eyebrow.

For the first time, Lucius Malfoy threw pride to the winds. He flung himself on his knees in front of his son.

"Dragon, please release me." He begged.

"I love the position, Father," Draco said approvingly, waving his wand. And Lucius felt his body locked into place. He stared as his son's cock slowly grew hard at the sight of him on his knees. Then, with a smile, Draco sat in the chair by the desk and glancing at the clock, picked up a book.

"Malfoy's are never late, Father. You taught me that. Perhaps you forgot?"

Draco no…wait..how long are you going to keep me like this?" Lucius' voice was frantic. But he knew the answer even before he heard it.

His face, a picture of innocence, Draco Malfoy looked over the book at his Father, "Three hours and Forty-five minutes, Sir."


End file.
